Se falar a verdade fosse facil
by Danda
Summary: Não entravamos em tanta fria. Aioria que o diga.


Mais um final de treino. Sexta-feira e um calor desgraçado, que não passou nem com sol se pondo.

Adorava treinar, mas hoje, definitivamente não estava com disposição, mas como "todo dia era dia de treino". A final nunca se sabe quando um Deus suficientemente inteligente e carismático decidiria invadir o Santuário e, tentaria arrancar a cabeça de Athena.

Levantou de manhã de rastos e seguiu para arena e, lá permaneceu até agora.

Suspirou vendo os amigos se afastarem rumo as suas casas. Apesar do cansaço, não estava com vontade de voltar para o Templo de Leão.

Mais uma briga com Marin e, estava totalmente sem jeito de voltar, porque pela primeira vez na vida, ela teve razão. Estava, mesmo olhando para as partes traseiras de June.

**_Aioria:_**_ Mas foi inconscientemente – Alegou. _

Vai ver, foi essa desculpa que a fez ficar uma arara…ou melhor, uma águia.

Suspirou pesadamente e decidiu ir dar um passeio perto do rio, que atravessava na "fronteira" entre os alojamentos das Amazonas e Cavaleiros.

2 anos de casado e nunca deu uma bola fora destas e, Marin tinha que prestar atenção logo quando seus olhos se prenderam no "maravilhoso volume traseiro" da loira? Parecia que tudo estava contra si.

Chegou no rio, onde fitou durante minutos a agua que corria rapidamente.

Lembrava da conversa que tinha tido com Shiryu e Shura:

_**"Shura:** A Marin é uma óptima mulher – falou sem paciência – E brigas acontecem… _

**_Aioria:_**_ Sim, mas nós mais brigamos que outra coisa. É melhor acabar enquanto nos amamos… _

**_Shiryu_**_: Para perde-la de vez?**"** _

Serrou os punhos.

**Aioria:** NÃO VOU PERDE-LA!!!

Virando no próprio corpo e encontrou uma árvore atrás de si.

Estufou o peito imaginando a cara de um fulano ao qual não sabia quem era, mas que com certeza, em sua cabeça, ganharia o coração Marin e, "sentou um murro" na árvore. Não chegou a prestar atenção no tombo desta, pois sentiu um incomodo entre o dedo e aliança. Provavelmente uma farpa.

Com toda aflição começou a tentar tirar a aliança, que teimava em não sair.

Lágrimas já se acumulavam no canto do olho só de sentir a maldita farpa enterrar cada vez mais na sua carne.

Em ultimo apelo desesperado, puxou a aliança que com a brutalidade do movimento voou para longe.

Tirou a farpa do dedo e se deu conta que a aliança tinha voado. Freneticamente começou a procurar ao seu redor, quando um pequeno brilho veio de uma pequena pedra no meio do rio, que ficava meio fora da água.

**Aioria:** Eu não acredito.

Ajoelhou na margem e, se esticou o máximo que pode sussurrando um estúpido «vem cá», meio ao esforço. Mas desequilibrou e para não cair na agua deslizou a mão para se segurar na pedra, fazendo a aliança escorregar e cair na agua desaparecendo de sua vista.

**Aioria**: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO

Ficou um bom tempo tentando ver onde o raio da aliança estava, chegando até a entrar e lutar um pouco contra a correnteza…mas nada. Por fim deu-se por vencido.

Desolado caminhava lentamente rumo Casa de Leão. Realmente o mundo conspirava contra si. E hoje era daqueles dias em que não deveria ter saído da cama…nem se quer aberto os olhos, para não correr riscos.

Chegou na escadaria de acesso a Casa de Áries e sua mente foi tomada por um pensamento crucial.

**_Viu a própria imagem entrando em casa. Marin estava sentada no sofá. Mal entrava na sala começava a responder perguntas que ela nem tinha feito. _**

**_Aioria: Você não sabe o que me aconteceu! _**

**_Marin: O que? _**

**_Aioria: Uma coisa fora do real! _**

**_Marin: O que? _**

**_Aioria: Contando ninguém acredita. _**

**_Marin: Conta! _**

**_Aioria: Você não está sentindo falta de nada em mim? _**

**_Marin: Não _**

**_Aioria: Olha – Erguendo a mão e mostrando o dedo sem aliança. _**

**_Marin: O que aconteceu? – A mulher estreita um pouco os olhos. _**

**_Ali começava a narrar o acontecido. Tudo tim-tim por tim-tim. O soco na arvore. A farpa no dedo. A alinça na pedra. O maldito desequilíbrio e por fim a aliança sendo tragada pela escuridão do bendito rio. _**

**_Marin: Que coisa – Disse calmamente _**

**_Aioria: Não é difícil de acreditar? _**

**_Marin: Não. É perfeitamente possível. _**

**_Aioria: Pois é. Eu bem… _**

**_Marin: CRETINO!!! _**

**_Aioria: Marin…? - Assustou-se _**

**_Marin: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU? ALGUMA IDIOTA, AIORIA DE LEÃO? EU TE DIGO O QUE ACONTECEU. VOCÊ TIROU A ALIANÇA PARA VADIAR. PARA FAZER UM PROGRAMA COM ALGUMA AMAZONA SAFADA. CHEGA EM CASA A ESSA HORA E TODO MOLHADO, COM UMA DESCULPA ESFARRAPADA. NÃO OFENDA MINHA INTELIGENCIA. _**

**_Aioria: Mas, Marin… _**

**_Marin: EU TE DIGO ONDE ESSA ALIANÇA DEVE ESTAR. PERDIDA EM ALGUM CANTO EM ALGUMA CASA NA VILA DAS AMAZONAS… SEU SEM-VERGONHA! _**

**_E por fim via-a saindo da casa de Leão de mala e cuia. Deixando-o arrasado e ouvindo o sermão de Aioros que tomaria a dor da cunhada. Xingando-o por ainda por cima ter tentado faze-la de besta. _**

**_Aioros: Você devia ter vergonha, Aioria – Conseguia ouvir até a voz do irmão ecoar na cabeça. _**

Já estava na porta de Leão quando terminou o raciocínio. Entrou sem se quer se anunciar encontrando Marin sentada no sofá da sala. Porque chegou tarde? Não acabou o treinamento a tempo. Porque essa cara? Nada, não. E por fim…

**Marin:** Onde esta sua aliança?

Seu coração parecia querer saltar fora do peito. Desesperado e com o sangue fervendo tremelicou o queixo e começou rapidamente.

**Aioria:** Tirei para vadiar. Para fazer um programa. Perdi na casa da Amazona. Não tenho desculpa. Se você quiser acabar com o nosso casamento, está com a razão.

Marin fez cara de choro e sem que ele esperasse correu para o quarto deixando-o arrasado na sala.

Dez minutos depois apareceu. Disse que aquilo era uma crise. Que era normal e, que se eles se amavam de verdade iriam ultrapassar aquilo.

Aioria sentiu os olhos se encherem de água.

**Marin:** O mais importante é que você não mentiu para mim.

**Aioria:** O.O

**_Fim._**

**_

* * *

_**Essa fic estava pronta já a muito tempo. Estava na duvida de colocalo on..mas ai está. 

Continuando a serie de fic baseadas nos contos de **Luis Fernando Verissimo.**

**Espero que gostem desta também;). **

Fiquem bem.


End file.
